Cahill Reunion or Cahill Chaos?
by The-worlds-bookfreak
Summary: Fiske has invited all the Cahill to a reunion like no other. Dan hurt, Phoenix is surprised, Natalie's in trouble, Ian's jealous, Jake's mad and Evan's back. Amy's tired and Sinead really is evil. I suck at summaries. All the characters included. Sorry for the ooc'ness, (natalie and evan are alive)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**So ya this is my first fanfic so it might be really dumb…sorry **

**Me: Natalie do the disclaimer.**

**Natalie: why would I do that? Especially for a peasant like you!**

**Me: that hurts. If you don't, then I'll show Dan this video of a certain girl talking in her sleep about a certain someone.—Cough*you and Dan*cough—**

**Natalie: *blushes* OK ILL DO I'LL JUST PASS THE VIDEO. **

**Me: nope disclaimed first. **

**Natalie: ok humph The-worlds-bookfreak does not own 39 clues, the Smartphone, me, Dan…. Or that video! *starts chasing me***

**Me: I do own this video I took it… anyway on with the story, bye :) **

Amy POV

"What!? Uncle Fiske why?" I yelled into my new smart phone. It had been a year since the Vesper "problem". All the hostages had been freed and the Vespers were finally gone. Defeated, finally. I was 17 now and almost all my stutter was gone.

Dan was 14 yet he still acted like and immature kid. Dweeb. He had grown taller and gotten stronger. Atticus was at some collage. It had a long name so I forgot. The kid was a genius. I have also lots of college acceptance letters but I want to finish school first. Jake was with his dad. I had gotten over that silly crush had on him. It had caused me a lot of trouble…

"Come on Amy. You know I don't like this anymore then you do but this what Grace would have wanted and your parents. I'm sorry goodbye." Fiske replied and shut off.

_Great look what has Fiske done. I know well all friends now but still. _I tought

"Dan!" I yelled.

He ran threw the other door and came in. "what dork?" He asked. Clearly annoyed by that I was interrupting what he had been doing.

"Get yourself and Nellie in the living room now" I told him

"Why?" I simple word with so many meanings, when it came to the vespers.

"You'll see now go" I said. He ran off probably to find Nellie

**Kk done its shot I know it will be the next one will be longer promise.**


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter two**

**Yupp im sorry for not posting. I tried before but it wouldn't work and after that I was very busy **

**So thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed I really appreciated it 3 (3 is a heart)**

**Me: Dan do the disclaimer. Im to sad**

**Dan: naaaa. Why are you sad? If it's something Amy would cry about, I don't wanna hear it**

**Me: I'll tell you later. First disclaimer**

**Dan: Nope. I have to finish this part of this game. **

**Me: *Sighs* ill buy you the next edition... With my own money**

**Dan: Sure OK :D The-worlds-bookfreak does not own 39 clues, Facebook, me, any ninja related stuff.**

**Me: Thank you. Here's the game.**

**Dan: *Takes the game* you better not put any me/Natalie stuff in there I saw that video *glares***

**Me: Haha oops…...maybe…. *runs away* enjoy! A buh bye :)**

Ian POV 

"Master Ian" my butler Bikerduff said. He was a really old butler, but really helpful too, his family had been serving the Kabras for a long time. But I think this would be the last generation, because I don't think he was going to get married. Plus who would get married to a butler. That was a peasant's job.

"What?" I said in my perfect British accent. Couldn't a man get some peace around here? Just to read a simple book. There hadn't been much peace around here since about two years ago, when we stopped Isabel for the first time. And Natalie wasn't much helpful either. Most days she would wake up screaming, and crying. The poor thing. All the nightmares of the place where the Vespers kept her always came back to her, and haunted her in her dreams.

"There is a message for you and, Mistress Natalie." He held out an outstretched hand which had a sealed envelope in it. I took it from him and before opening it I looked at it. It had the magnificent Cahill crest on it; the blue wolf for the Tomas branch, the green wolf for the Janus branch, the Golden dragon for the Ekaterina branch, a simple black 'M' for the Madrigals in the middle and last but not least the red double headed snake for my amazing branch, Lucian Oh so this was from one of the Cahill. It couldn't any Janus, Tomas, or Ekaterina they would have only put there crests on it like I would if was sending a letter to another Cahill. The only branch left were the secret Madrigals. Hmm… so this was form a Madrigal. I wonder who. Maybe Amy…

Sadly no why would it be form her…?

No I can't think like that. Not after three years …

I opened the letter and skimmed thru it, and then read it again to make sure I was just imagining thing. Nope, I wasn't. I sighed and looked and turned to Bikerduff, 'Do the laundry. And do not bother me again I have work to do." Bikerduff turned to leave when I added, "and please do not put my Armani together with Natalie's Prada." We had made that mistake before and it was not pretty. Bikerduff with a nod left the room and went to the laundry room.

I got up from my comfy seat and put my book down; I slowly left the room to go find Natalie. She was probably in her room; she spent most of her time there. Hiding form humanity. I passed many corridors and room and doors. In many of the corridors there were pictures of Isabel and Vikram Kabra former leaders of the Lucian Branch. I don't know why I hadn't bothered to take them of…all they brought now were sorrow, hurt and betrayal. But I guess we thought that one day they would come back and say that it was all a lie and that we really did mean they world to them. But it was just a silly dream never about to come true. One must not spend precious time in a daydream, when one could be living.

After a lot of turning and walking I got to Natalie's room. It sounded like no one on was in there but then again it could just be Natalie thinking about her latest nightmare—I really have to talk to her about that. When I looked inside there was absolutely no one. But her laptop was on. I knew I shouldn't but it was really tempting. I went over to her laptop and saw that had been on her Facebook—hmm that was a very peasant like social network— account. He had over 1000 people on her page, most were our cousins, mostly Lucian. But one person caught my eye,

**_CHAT WITH NINJA_LORD_**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: hello Daniel**

**NINJA_LORD: its DAN cobra! Get it RIGHT!**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: sorry Daniel**

**NINJA_LORD: you are probably the most annoying person ever**

**NINJA_LORD: I can't lie, you are**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: that's nice Daniel**

**NINJA_LORD: *sigh* ok whatever… what do u want cobra**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: I want to know your favorite number, for... something**

**NINJA_LORD: why?**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: just tell me**

**NINJA_LORD: fine…fine keep your Prada its in between 70 and 90, its also a ninjas favorite number, guess**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: NO I have more better and important things to do the guess for a number. Just tell me!**

**NINJA_LORD: ok fine its 83 **(A/N I hav no idea if it is a ninja's fav number. Im just guessing)

**PRADA_PRINCESS thank you Daniel**

**NINJA_LORD: DAN!1 g2g ttyl NEVER!**

**_NINJA_LORD has logged off. Send an E-mail in stead_**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: ok…**

**PRADA_PRINCESS: bye…**

Well that was weird. Who knew Natalie would add _Daniel Arthur Cahill_ to her friends list. I think the nightmares have really messed up her mind. Ok whatever, ill talk to her later about that, but first this.

If Natalie in not in her room then she is probably in the garden. It was the only other place next to her room she would go if she ever got in to a fight with anybody. Which was a lot. The garden is the second best room in the house, right after my room, obviously. The garden was full of flowers, trees and loads of amazing animals.

It even had a secret room, Natalie and I had made when we were little. I was pretty big. We made it so when one of us was feeling sad we would just go there and no one would be able to find. We even had our own knock. It really was for peasants now that I think about it but we were really little so you can't blame us. Natalie could be there right know!

Before leaving Natalie's room I looked her bed, it was a really big mess. Curse those bloody nightmares. As I walked down the corridors I realized that Isabel and Vikram never put a picture of us everywhere I looked I would see their face glaring down at me. I really was frightening. The garden and the secret room were near the bottom floor and a really lonnnnnnng walk.

After an hour—yes an hour—of walking I finally got to the door of the garden. There garden was like 4 times bigger than any of the other room so it was huge. Natalie could be anywhere. But lucky for me Natalie was sitting on the golden bench hugging her knees to her chest, near the red rose flower bed. Isabel had planted those a few years back. Roses meant love so we kept those there to show our love for one another. "Natalie," I called. She turned to me her face stained with tears and her cheeks were red. She walked over to me and I held my arms out. She stepped into my embrace and cried while patted down her messed up hair. Poor thing.

"Natalie, are _they_ getting any better" I asked slowly.

"No they're not. They're getting worse. And weren't you wearing that shirt yesterday ewww change it." She replied. At least part of her back. The fashion Natalie was back. The only part that had not gone away.

I rolled my eyes "I know something that can help."

"It better not be any therapist. There peasants and can never do anything right. And their fashion sense is revolting." I nodded my head in agreement

"No of course not. Here read this." I handed her the envelope and the letter.

It took her a while before she finished reading. After reading it she looked at me. "How will this help?" She asked

"You'll see. Just go pack." I told her, she nodded and left. After that I walked back to my room to get packed.

Hmm I wonder if Rosenbloom will be there, or Tolliver?

**Chapter two is done. You people have no idea how sorry I am for the late update but I had lots of work then it wouldn't save or update. If you people are still reading there I'll try to update more frequently. So ya sorry im also really for the ooc'ness but it is needed.**

**I don't Facebook so I don't know if I did the chat thing right.**

***Dan walks in to the room glaring***

**Me: So Dan how was it?**

**Dan: I guess it was ok… except… for the part where you added DAN/NATALIE just like I told you not to! *glares harder***

**Me: haha sorry I had to**

**Dan: you don't listen to rules do you?**

**Me: no, no I don't**

**Dan: we are so alike wanna have a ninja battle?**

**Me: sure but I gotta say bye first and ask random questions**

**Dan: sure I'll go get ready**

**Me: kk **

** I'll accept criticism and any other kind review… so… bye.**

**Random questions time,**

**1. Do you people know any songs that are AMAIN, or NATAN? (like crush) I really need some for my amian playlist thanks**

**2. Any of you have Quotev?**

**Gotta go beat DAN CAHILL at his own game 3**

**~* The-worlds-bookfreak *~**


End file.
